Vinnie Sinistra
Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra was a Cuban crime lord who came to America in 1980 and teamed up with Sammy Falconetti and Bobby Mazur to smuggle large amounts of cocaine in the 1990s. After entering witness protection, he was killed by Agent 47. Background Early life Vinnie Sinistra was a Cuban crime lord who originally came to America in the Mariel boatlift of 1980, later to team up with Sammy Falcone and Bobby Manillo to smuggle in large amounts of cocaine from the Bahamas, into Florida in the 1980s and 90s. The three of them became some of America's most wanted criminals in the process, and killed a man in witness protection named Luis Arbelda. In those years he became much more carefree, and thought himself to be invincible. Witness protection Vinnie turned himself to the FBI, and ironically went into witness protection himself after snitching on Falcone and Manillo. The FBI gave him the new identity "James" and moved him into a wealthy gated community in Del Mar, California. In a very short amount of time, he was bored to death of the suburbs, lamenting he would "literally die of it!". His two former partners ordered him killed as he was planning a birthday party for his youngest child "next Sunday" (May 16, 2004). He is married to an attractive white female, and "trusts her completely" even though he is usually extremely paranoid and she cheats on him with house staff. Together they have two or more children; judging by their home decor they are a teenage girl, a baby boy, and possibly more that are young adults. Appearance Vinnie was a tall muscular man, standing at 6'2 and weighing 220 pounds. He had balding black hair, a long mustache and black eyes. During the mission he wore a orange and yellow Hawaiian t-shirt with purple shorts and a gold chain. In his shirt he carried a Raging Bull revolver (dubbed the Bull .480) that he frequently drew when he became paranoid during his walks around the house, which consist of going upstairs to his office, and downstairs to watch television. Quotes "What is wrong with this piece of mierda?" When the TV is not working. Gallery Vinnie.jpg|Full body render of Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra. 1108880984.jpg|Vinnie Sinistra as seen in the mission loading screen. sinistra_2.png|In-game image of Sinistra. ANewLife.jpg|A snippet of the news story about Vinnie's death. Vinnie.png|Original concept art of Vinnie. Trivia *He is somewhat based on Tony Montana, the main character of the film Scarface. Both are Cubans who arrived on the Mariel Boatlift, and share many mannerisms. Mrs. Sinistra is also a parody of Elvira, Tony's wife. Another target partially based on Tony Montana is Pablo Ochoa. *Sinistra's uninterrupted behavior during the mission consists of watching television on the 1st floor, leaving to go to the 2nd floor, checking his person for his handgun halfway through the 2nd floor hallway, going in to the computer room momentarily and then returning to the 1st floor to resume watching television, all the while being accompanied by lone FBI witness security officer. *If alerted, Vinnie will run and hide in a closet and draw his Bull .480. It is located in the room where Vinnie watches television. Weapons that fire magnum ammo can be used to kill him through the closet door if this happens. *Although Vinnie is paranoid when going to the 2nd floor, looking for his revolver, he will not respond to any way if you knock him out, take his gun, and let someone wake him up. As a matter of fact, even without a weapon he will say "oh, there it is". *It is possible to get Vinnie killed in a car accident. To do this, make a loud noise (gunshot / explosion) and let Vinnie catch you in a restricted area. When he runs after you to tell you to leave, quickly exit the house and stand in the middle of the road to lure him there. If done correctly, he should get run over by one of the arriving FBI backup limos. *He keeps a purple chopper motorcycle with a zebra print seat in his garage. it:Vinnie Sinistra Category:Characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Victims of 47 Category:Hostiles